In most residential bathroom and washroom installations, the conventional toilet is used for all body elimination functions and, usually, the toilet is flushed after each use. However, with increasing world population and, particularly in periods of drought, there is a growing concern over water consumption, and one of the most wasteful implements in the home is the conventional toilet which consumes six to eight gallons of water each time it is flushed. As a result, a number of different types of toilet installations have been proposed to use means other than the water flushing method for disposal but such have generally proved quite expensive as replacements for existing units and even in new installations. Others have proposed various devices for reducing the amount of water consumed during the flush but such have not proven adequate for all purposes, often requiring multiple flushing and consequently, even greater consumption of water. In severe times of drought, there have been wide campaigns to avoid flushing entirely, except when solid wastes were involved. However, such programs have proved less than completely satisfactory from a standpoint of hygiene.